Multi-conductor flat cable connectors have generally included a base carrying insulation stripping contacts and a cover. The cover and base are shipped and stored unassembled and are assembled on a flat cable by the user. The user must thus handle two parts to apply the connector to the cable, which adds to assembly time, and one of the parts may be lost in shipment and storage.
More recently flat cable connectors have been made to be preassembled so that they are shipped and stored with the cover retained on the base. In the preassembled or open position the flat cable can be slid between the cover and the base and the cover and base are then forced together to force the cable into the contacts on the base. Such connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,957 and 4,145,103. Plastic latches formed to hold the connector in the open position and the closed position, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,957, have been subject to breakage. The metal latch clip of U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,103 is an improvement. However, when the connector of that patent is in the open position the cover and clip readily pivot on the base making it difficult to slide the cable between the cover and the base. Moreover, in the connectors of both patents the cover can be pushed into the base with only light pressure. Often, the cover is accidentally pushed onto the base before a cable is inserted between them requiring disassembly of the connector if it is to be used.